The story of her life
by sockerkaka44
Summary: Sara is just as normal as you and me, until she are taking a plane to boston. While she's there she meets Billy the ganlord, what will happen to her? Well, if you want to know, then read


**Chapter one: The journey**

I woke up and felt the sun shining on my skin, i turned around in my bed and i felt that i never wanted to go up, but i had to, cuse it was monday morning and the school was right behind the corner.

I herd footsteps and in a matter of seconds Aubry came storming in to my room and started to push me out of bed.

"Sara get up!" she said while she walked to the windows and rolled up the curtains.

"No! Give me five!"I said with a grining voice.

"No fucking way, it's school in 30 minutes. so i sugest that you are crawling out of bed and prepare for school"

"No way! realy? Oh well i can make it yah now i'm fast" But i thougt something else ;_Shit ho am i going to make it in 30?_

_You know the funny thing with Aubrey is that she pretend that she cares about my life, that she cares about my "grades" and that she want me to be happy, but i know that's so NOT true._

_Well well, i gues i just have to live with it..._

I was going to put my school uniform on but then I felt hungry as hell "I'll handle you later" I thought while I throwed the clothes on the floor.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and was going to open the frige but my mother stoped me and loked at me with a serious look that made me shiver, but i just keeped my eyes on the frige.

"What?" I asked

"WHAT? young woman I was nere to call the police last night. WHERE WERE YOU?!" she nerly screamed.

"Geze mom, I was at a party with my friends, just a little party and then my phone went dead, I tryed to call you but I came to the voicemail all the time. So I tried."

"Ok, but the next time you are doing stuff like that you tell me first, ok?"

I sniffed and then I said "Okey, I promise"

"Good, now hurry up, we're going to be late."Mom said while I looked at her with a terryfied face.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

Aubry came in to the room and walked next to her

"Your class are going for about two months to Boston, had you forgoten?"

"No, I just wanted totrick you, OF COURSE I FORGOT!"I said frustrated."Gosh, now I have to pack and so. fucking tripp, why this day?!"

"I'm not going to tease you, but you was the one who sugested the trip." She said trying not to laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha" I said sarcasticly "very funny!"while I got pissed up."No seriously shut up, cuse that isin't funny!"

I was nearly going to laugh when I saw Aubreys face, and she nearly thought that I was stop to laugh when my mom looked at me with a realy mad face that could kill, I just started to laugh.

I realy don't know why I started to laugh, and I realy don't know how I ended it.

I gues I just stod up and just stoped.

It took a while to start talk aigan, i ate my breakfast and then went upstairs to get dressed,just when i was going to put the last sock on my foot, mom came in.

I realy didin't feel to talk, os i was going to be short.

"Hi sweete"

"Hey, what is it?" I said putting the sock on and walked to my mom.

"I was just wondering..."She didin't finish the sentence

"Wondering what? Mom?" I started to wift with my hands in front of her.

"I was just wondering if you did something bad last night, your'e acting wierd"

"Mom i told you, we were just hangin out and so, it's okay, do yah get it now or what?"

"yes, there isin't anything you want to tell me?"

"Mom no! Theres nothing i want to tell you!" I said a little pist but with a little jiggle on my mouth.

"Ok, if you say so, if nothin happend then nothin happend"

"Thank you, no go! I have to pack ya now." I said while i slightly pushed here to go

"Ok, ok I'll go." She said putting her hands up in the air."And you better hurry up!"

"YES I WILL NOW GO!" I said very pissed

_Shit parents will never leave when they have come in, realy agh! I just want to run away sometimes, she never leaves me alone while i'm acting wierd. And i'm like give me space bro! Realy._

After a while of packing, i took my time to look trough the clothes, and then i saw that i didin't pack some underwears. _about 20 underears and 15 bras is enough right?_

_Yeah, thats enough, c'se it was for about two months right? Yeah it was, so it should be enough._

I packed and then i was doing my makeup, nothing special, just some mascara and a little bit consealer, when Aubrey came stormin in `aigan` I flinched, and then I nearly hitted her, c'se she is a pain in the as!

"What the fuck Aubrey?! knock first!"I said nearly screaming.

"Why, do yah have any problem with me eh?!"

"Actualy yes, and mom. Why do you bother me all the time? Don't yah have somethin' else to do?"

I didin't think that she would say anythin', c'se she never does that, but to my suprise, she started to spat and spat like she never had before, but not in that bad way you are expecting, in a other spatty way. Like some bitch that's bitching aiganst another bitch.

"Hey Aubrey chill a few pounds, I'm not in a mood to fight with yah ok?"I said while I came to her and embraced her.

"yeah yeah what ever.."she said while she pushed me away.

"Just wantet to say that mom will leave in a few."

I didin't feel to talk so I just nooded.

Just after she closed the door, I started to fix some other stuff to the journey, like makeup, and tampons. Come on I'm a teenager, what did you expect, that I was a makeup free girl with no life?!

It just took a few seconds and the I was ready to leave the house, and as expected, Aubrey was coming with uss, and she sat on my chair, I couldint take it as I started to whine.

"Realy Aubrey?! Today is my day, let me have that day. so...MOVE YOUR ASS!"I said tugging at her arm.

"Okay okay I will go when you stop draging in my sweater, it's from hollister, so be careful!"

My mom couldin' take it either as she screamed; "That's it! Aubrey Williams if you are coming whit uss you are going to litsen to you sister! Are we clear?!"

She stared at mom with a seriously mad face, but finaly she gave in and hanged with her face as she said;

"okey mom, I'll move, but when I are going to this trip, I am going tp sit on the passengerseat."

Mom didin't do anytin't but nooding, and then, we finaly got away.

Oh dear Boston, here i come! I thought while our car left starway nr.28 in memphis.


End file.
